<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迷恋 by dxaac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907134">迷恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxaac/pseuds/dxaac'>dxaac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TFBOYS (Band), 凯源</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 花花公子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxaac/pseuds/dxaac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自从那天以后，你在我眼里就再没穿过衣服了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang, 凯源 - Relationship, 王俊凯/王源</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>迷恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王俊凯坐在宴厅里，大腿上是近年来媒体曝光度挺高的一个小明星，正一杯杯地灌着他酒，不停地拿胸顶在他的身前。对面坐着他的一群狐朋狗友，还有一个狐朋狗友刚回国的弟弟，一头暖栗色的卷毛儿，比他哥还能玩，这才刚过零点呢，就让人隔着裤子给舔湿了。</p><p>人哥哥就坐在王俊凯的边上，看着埋头在自家弟弟腿间的男模，表情分外复杂，朝他道：“我说当年怎么往他房里塞人都没用，还怕他青春期发育出了什么问题，靠，原来他妈是个弯的！”</p><p>王俊凯瞥一眼身侧才吐槽完弟弟便又泄愤似的埋进了怀里女人胸口的王珩，笑笑算作回应，又看向对面显然已经被舔起反应了的王源，人一手抓在身下人才做完造型的发丝间，另一只手按在沙发上，五指微蜷，正眯着眼仰头靠在沙发背上轻喘。王俊凯盯了一阵，眸色深了深，正要收回视线，却猝不及防地撞上了王源突然偏过脸看过来的视线，里面是再纯情的皮相都挡不住的直白欲望。</p><p>“弯的怎么了，谁还没搞过两个公的啊。”周思然白两眼王珩，把手从身上女人的裙底下抽出来，又塞进人上边的嘴里，转而对着已经开始扭动身体欲求不满的小嫩模哄道，“先舔干净了，舔干净再喂饱你。”</p><p>周思然不愧是小时候带王源比他亲哥还多的野生欧巴，裤裆里的子弹都上膛了，嘴上还想着要帮弟弟再说句话：“再说了，你也不想想你当年往人房里塞那几个是什么货色，一个个的胸比他脑袋都大，不弯也给吓弯了。”</p><p>王源推推伏在他腿间的男模，弯眼笑了笑，终于有了作为话题中心的自觉，正要开口接话的动作却蓦地顿了顿，垂了视线又看向身下，道：“干嘛呢？”</p><p>王俊凯闻声再看过去，男模正摸到人裤拉链的手一僵，不敢动了。</p><p>王源的欲望来得快，去得也快，一副标准京城公子哥的薄情相，说生气就生气，本就清清凉凉的声线一下冷了下来，哪还有方才喘着气的浪荡样。</p><p>“我哥哥们都在呢，没礼貌。”</p><p>周思然正扒着小嫩模的底裤呢，听到这话，停下了动作。王珩一时间也不知道他这弟弟是怎么个意思，皱了眉朝他道：“不喜欢就换一个。”</p><p>这宴会是沈家主办的，半个京城有头有脸的人物都在了，正派些要顾及家室的上半夜就都走光了，能挨到后半夜的，就都是奔着声色犬马来了。主办方特意调暗了灯光，在这宴厅里众目睽睽下做完全套的并不少见。</p><p>王源把身子往沙发背上一靠，扫了眼四周，突然兴致缺缺地道：“其他的也看不上。”</p><p>意思是那男模已经确定不要了。人是周思然偷偷从自家公司里带出来的潜力股，虽是还没来得及调教，但颜正条顺，他妈好像还挺看重的，眼下一看被王源踹了，周思然朝人打了个眼色，示意他可以走了。</p><p>弄走了不懂事的，周思然有空开始好奇了：“凡花俗草都看不上，那我们小源喜欢什么样儿的，给哥说说，哥好再去给你找找合胃口的。”</p><p>王源伸手拿起了桌上的一杯红酒，佯装思考地“嗯”了半天，然后犹豫着开口道：“有没有......”</p><p>王源抬起眼直直地看向坐在他斜对面的王俊凯，接着问：“像俊凯哥哥这样的？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>场面有一瞬间的死寂，直到王珩率先反应过来呵斥了一声：“王源！”</p><p>王俊凯把手里的酒杯放下，然后拍拍腿上小明星的后背，示意她也可以走了。</p><p>王源一看人这反应就知道有戏，也不理他哥，径直从口袋里掏出三张房卡来，一张递给周思然，道：“思然哥别冻着自己女伴的屁股了，赶紧上楼吧。”</p><p>再一张递给自家亲哥，对方才被他石破天惊的言论震得下身都软了大半，料到他肯定不会接，王源的手在空中顿了两秒，然后径直把房卡搁上了王珩面前的桌板。</p><p>“喔，只剩一张了......俊凯哥哥，要不要跟我一起上楼聊聊天？”</p><p>王俊凯站起了身。</p><p>“王俊凯。”王珩皱着眉抬头看人，如果他没记错的话，他这发小从没碰过男人才对。</p><p>王俊凯回看他一眼，安抚道：“我有分寸。”</p><p>至于小朋友有没有...他就不知道了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小朋友显然是没有的，鉴于人一进门就转身把自己按在了门板上。</p><p>王源的胳膊插进王俊凯的西装外套，在人的后腰处扣上手腕，嘴唇的高度正正贴在人的喉结上，他张嘴吮住，伸了舌头撩拨。</p><p>王俊凯虽是早有心理准备，但真对上人这副像是禁欲了八百年的模样还是被惹笑了，在人头顶轻笑着道：“看来小源弟弟是不打算跟哥哥正经聊天了？”</p><p>“我们可以聊点不正经的，”王源说着伸手解了王俊凯的西裤，“俊凯哥哥，你猜我初中那会儿，第一场春梦长啥样？”</p><p>王俊凯不回话，任人有节奏地揉捏着下体，垂着眼睑掩盖眼底升腾的欲望，也伸手隔着西裤掐住了王源的臀瓣。小朋友那么瘦，屁股倒是出乎意料得圆润挺翘，更意外的是——</p><p>“湿的？”</p><p>王源一手握着王俊凯，腾出一只手来也解了自己的裤头，方便人把手伸进他的西裤里，然后继续自顾自地道：“我梦到...嗯......”</p><p>王俊凯隔着底裤浅浅地戳了戳他的后穴，王源顾不上手上的动作了，揪着王俊凯的衬衣，通红着脸靠在人肩头喘了两声，然后又被他找回了神智，接着之前的话题继续道：“我梦到你跪在地上给我口交...啊——”</p><p>王俊凯扯掉了人的底裤，把中指探了进去。</p><p>“自己扩张做得不错，看来今天是势在必得来的啊？”</p><p>王俊凯有点奇怪，小朋友的反应紧张得像是第一次做0，可后面这敏感的程度又实在不像是个雏，即便是事前做好了润滑，内壁也实在是柔软了些。难道...</p><p>王俊凯的脸色沉了沉，问：“你不会是找的别的男人给你做的扩张吧？”</p><p>王俊凯虽是没什么处子情结，但若是在同一天里搞3P，他倒也是真接受不来。</p><p>“网上买的小玩具，别想多，不过现在看来，”王源说着伸手又感受了下王俊凯的尺寸，接着道，“还是买小了一号。”</p><p>王俊凯被他的话惹的倒抽了口气，男人都有虚荣心，王俊凯也一样，身边再怎么不缺莺莺燕燕，突然得知从小跟在身后的一个弟弟已经对着他意淫了近十年，也着实还是刺激着他到了忍耐的极限。</p><p>“背过身去。把屁股抬高点。”</p><p>两个人都没想过反应会这么强烈。</p><p>几乎是在王俊凯刺进去的一瞬间，王源就软了腰，即便是之前已经做好了充分的扩张，真的被人提枪上阵的时候，光是那烙铁一般的热度就先烫得叫他几乎站不住脚。</p><p>“疼，王俊凯...你慢点，先别全送进去...唔......”</p><p>“再叫一声听听。”</p><p>“什么...你轻点...赶着去投胎呢...嘶——”</p><p>王俊凯哼笑了声，难得接他的话：“那你俊凯哥哥我怕是走错了道。叫，我的名字。”</p><p>王俊凯听人一边拿哭腔胡乱地喊着他的名字，一边又毫不留情地掐着他撑在自己腰上的胳膊喊停，而他只觉得舒服，王源的后庭被他自己扩张得刚刚好，内壁柔软而不失紧致，让他真的很想不管不顾地一桩到底。事实上，虽然放慢了进程，王俊凯也确实是这么做了。</p><p>王源疼得满头大汗，身体像是挂在王俊凯的胳膊上，不停地往下掉，每下滑一点他便被迫往身后的炙物根部坐得更深一分，这又迫使他往腿上使了力，想要踮着点脚尖不至于把重心都交付到身后的交合处。</p><p>王俊凯拍拍他的屁股，觉得手感不错，又上手狠抓了一把，雪白的臀瓣上很快留下了清晰的指痕，感受到身前的人打了个激灵，王俊凯笑一笑，命令道：“往前走。”</p><p>他说着松了扶在人腰上的胳膊，王源伸手撑了把门厅的墙面，慢慢捋直自己打着颤的双腿，这才被身后顶胯的动作推着向前小步地走。</p><p>两个人的步率不尽相同，王源身后的肉棍就随着他往前的小步脱出一截，紧接着又会被王俊凯的一大步更深地插进他的后穴里。不知是哪一下进入的角度刁钻了些，王源突然短促地叫了一声，腿软地往前跪了下去。</p><p>王俊凯把左腿卡进人的两腿间，单手环住他的腋下往后带了带，好让人顺利地坐在他的大腿上，不至于真把人摔地上。</p><p>“刚才那是什么，前列腺？”王俊凯没玩过男人，只能凭借着小朋友一下抽搐着紧缩起来的后庭内壁猜上两分，他说着扒掉了人身上已经皱得不像样的西装衬衣，捏着人细瘦的腰身又给他扶了起来，转个身，抬着人的下巴问，“宝宝还有力气吗，跳上来，腿勾到我腰上。”</p><p>抱肏的姿势实在太过刺激，王源把浑身的劲儿都用在了攀在王俊凯身上的四肢上，好让自己不至于真的被底下那根东西捅穿。可王俊凯的自学能力也是从小到大出了名的厉害，他缓慢地拔出自己的阳具，深入浅出地碾磨着试探身上人的反应。</p><p>王源的嘴里断断续续地发出细微的呻吟声，他连视线都是糊的，好半晌才开始觉得被磨得难受，侧过脸去咬王俊凯的耳廓，一开口的声音软得像是被泡熟了：“俊凯哥哥...你帮我...前面......”</p><p>王俊凯笑笑，捏着人的腰臀抬了抬他的身子，把自己整根拔了出来。他这下来得突然，王源已经迟钝下来的脑子都还来不及反应，就被人整根没入的动静刺激得尖叫出声，王俊凯的阴茎正正地碾过他的敏感点捅到了最深处。</p><p>王源的脑子里有一瞬间的白光闪现，正要射精的动静却被人生生打断，王俊凯被他后面夹得绷紧了小腹，抬手就按住了人的铃口。</p><p>“再等等，”王俊凯说着把人抱上床，欺身压上去，大力地揉两下王源的臀肉，接着道，“放松点，你数二十下，我就让你射。”</p><p>王源哪里还会数数，王俊凯一下下地都撞在那地方，肏得他神智都散了大半。王俊凯最后看他直掉眼泪，怕人肿着眼睛回家，自己难保不被他哥杀上门来，这才松了手，任人射了自己一身。</p><p>王俊凯没料到，他这才大发慈悲放了小朋友一马，人就用手肘撑着床板后退着离开了自己的地盘，王俊凯看着他的动作愣了下，一下子竟没直接反应过来，直到身下的阴茎彻底暴露在空气中的时候发出了一声响亮的体液吸附声。</p><p>王俊凯伸手拽住小朋友还在往后退的纤细脚踝，问：“干嘛呢？”</p><p>王源的眼泪还没止住，一张白嫩的脸上被他哭得梨花带雨，看向王俊凯的眼里隐隐有着求饶的味道，哑着嗓子软声道：“俊凯哥哥，我累了，好困......”</p><p>“爽完就想跑？”王俊凯被他给整笑了，抬手把人翻了个面，摆成跪趴的姿势，又随手捞了点人刚射出来的精液填进那个还淌着水被肏熟了的小洞里，紧接着又毫不客气地捅了进去，“王小源，你当我是刚给你舔的那小模特啊？”</p><p>后入式的姿势完全方便了王俊凯的动作，大开大合的肏动像是没个头，王源期间又断断续续地被肏射了两次精，到最后前面已经疼得硬不起来，呈现半勃的状态往外可怜兮兮地淌着稀薄的体液，王俊凯这才猛地加快了挺进的速度。</p><p>迅速地整根撤出来的时候，王俊凯听小朋友在底下虚弱地道：“射我里面。”</p><p>他一愣，又重新把自己埋进去，从头加了一遍速，这才在把自己送进最深处的时候泄了出来。</p><p>王源被洒进体内滚烫的精液浇得浑身打颤，正要往下倒的时候却被人先一步搂进了怀里。</p><p>王俊凯翻身抱着人坐到床头，让人躺在他怀里。</p><p>“宝宝，现在可以聊了。”</p><p>王源“啊”了一声，声音轻轻的，有点糊，像是困得狠了，又强撑着眼皮问：“俊凯哥哥想聊什么？”</p><p>王俊凯也听出了他的困意，奈何自己清醒得要命，下意识地拿手指直点着怀里人的臀尖巴不得再要一次，只好转移着话题问他：“聊聊你的第一次春梦？我们后来在你梦里玩过哪些花样？”</p><p>王源趴在人胸前轻笑两声，回道：“什么花样都有，毕竟...”</p><p> </p><p>“自从那天以后，你在我眼里就再没穿过衣服了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>